This invention relates to a modular liquid propellant gun of the kind in which liquid propellant is burned in a combustion chamber to fire a projectile from the gun.
The liquid propellant guns disclosed in the five issued U.S. Patents and pending U.S. patent application referred to above are representative of the prior art, and the present invention relates to certain improvements in a liquid propellant gun of this general kind.